NCIS Angst One Shots
by FlashArrow12
Summary: I take requests. Essentially One shots between the NCIS characters. Can be any pairing and any scenerio! Chapter 1- Abused Kid Tim saved by Gibbs Reviews and Requests very welcome :)


Hey guys- so this is just a bunch of one shots that i take requests for :)

Don't ask, Don't tell.

Used in the navy, between admirals and marines to ensure privacy in the households. Some said it was to protect from discrimination, protect the minority, but to 10 year old Timothy McGeea

Don't ask Don't tell was a death sentence.

Timothy McGee did not always cower everytime he heard the heavy footsteps. He did not always shudder at the sound of a belt being adjusted by an adult or the glass hitting the floor. He was certainly annoyed that he was the only child in his class who flinched every time his teacher would walk past and dreaded when having to discuss his weekend with his brilliant admiral father.  
Young Tim had used to be happy, used to run around playing with the other boys, having his mom scold him for ruining his new jeans but then laugh at the young boys bashfulness. He used to laugh always...now...never. Ever since the death of Julia McGee 2 years ago Timothy had barely every laughed. His friends seemed to disapear slowly, no one wanting to be friends with the depressed bot who just lost his mom...what fun was he?  
His teachers simply explained away his change in behaviour as grief, the various bruises simply being the increasing clumsiness of the boy or the fact that he no longer had his mother to warn him to be careful. The various increase in teachers expenditure on personal cars and designer clothes were simply a coincidence.

It was Halloween night where everything changed for young Timothy Mcgee- what at the start of the evening would have been the worst night of his life, he would later look back and say was the best evening of his life, because that even- October the 31st 2008, was when ten year old Timothy Mcgee met the man who cared, the man who would teach him how to drive, teach him how to shave, drop him off as a proud dad to college, and would one day be the man to teach him how to be a man. Yes October the 31st 2010 was the night Timothy Mcgee was saved by one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS special agent.

"BOY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. GET HERE NOW BOY"  
Young Timothy McGee whimpered slightly as hears the voice of his fathe- no the admiral, He would not make that mistake again.  
He heard the drunken rage and knew he was in for a brutal beating tonight. Slowly the small boy unravelled himself from the corner of his closet he called a room and took a shaky breath as he took small steps toward the admirals study, knowing that keeping him waiting would just make it worse.  
Once reaching the study the young boy knocked on the door.

"GET IN HERE BOY" The admirals voice thundered.  
"S...sir"

'Whack'

Tim fell feeling his face burning from the sting as tears filled the young boys blue eyes.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STUTTERING BOY! STOP BEING SUCH A SISSY AND SUCH A WIMP" The admiral screamed as he kicked the young boy in his stomach causing him to curl in a ball.  
"JESUS BOY YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU" He yelled as Tim whimpered from the strong smell of alcohal.  
"GET YOUR SHIRT OFF AND GET OVER THE TABLE NOW" He screamed and tim scurried to follow the admiral's instructions knowing for a fact he was going to get a whipping tonight. Fearfully, Tim took of his shirt and placed his shivering half naked body over the desk shaking slightly at the breeze. The young boys pale skin was already damaged with various blue and green bruises penetrating his back. His wrists had hand shaped bruises around him and his lower back still sore from the belt 'spanking' when he interupted the admirals sleep 2 nights ago because he was too noisy trying to get some water.

They young boy closed his eyes and simply grunted as tears began to fall as his dad whipped his back with the walking cane that was kept in the corner of the study. Tim knew better than to scream and make a noise, he had to take his punishment quietly, because he deserved this. As welts began to form on the young boys back Tim could feel the blood on his back as he began crying harder yet still silently. The pain was excruciating for the young boy as he was about to have one of the worse beatings of his young life. After 50 Lashes of the cane, Tim couldn't help it as he let out a scream of a sob and a beg. Realising his mistake tim clenched his eyes shut waiting for the next stroke, only for it to never come. Tim opened his eyes warily to see the angry red face of the admiral staring at him.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAKING NOISE! WHY CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH" He screamed as he picked the ten year old boy up by the neck in a choke hold and held him against the wall, Tim in agony as his bruised and battered back was pushed against the wall. Tears streamed down his face as the admiral began to punch repeatedly into his gut breaking various ribs unknown to the young boy. Unable to double over due to rhe choke hold Tim began gasping for air however the choke hold began to block his airway. The last thing Timothy remembered was begging the admiral beofre unconsciousness took over.

"P...please...da...daddy"

And then darkness.

When Tim woke up later that night he found himself on the ground of his fathers study surrounded by his own blood. Slowly getting up, tears present immediately The young boy limped in pain as he heard the ruggered and heavy breathes from the couch. Looking on he saw the admiral passed out on the coach with a bottle of whiskey still in hand. Slowly Timothy limped toward his shirt that was on the floor and whimpered softly as he put the shirt back on. Knowing the admiral was asleep the young boy slowly climbed out of the window and walked to his safe place...the duck pond at the navy base, to talk to the ducklings, remembering his mothers stories of the lonely duckling and how the ducks let him in,believing that they too may be Timothys friends...and they were...Timothys only friends.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team of MCRT had just arrested the wife of navy litenunt Frank Johns for the his murder. He simply shook his head as he heard his SFA Tony Dinozzo speak to his partner Caitlyn Todd about it always being the wife, a small smile on Gibbs face. He rubbed a hand over his face as he was walking back to his car, looking at his clock to see that it was 00:10. Gibbs thanked the gods that at least the arrest was at a time were there werent many bystanders to watch, meaning it should be a quick case of going back to the bullpen doing a little paper work and then, boat bourbon and basement. As Kate dragged the murderer to the car in handcuffs Gibbs saw a small boy limping from the corner of his eyes. Blinking once more to make sure he was not hallucinating he saw the boy was walking inbetween two houses towards ...possibly a park. Sighing, annoyed at the boy for not just staying in his damn home he knew he had to return the troublemaker before his parents got worried. Navy brat.  
"DiNozzo- take her in, we'll interogate tomorrow. Leave the paper work till then too- get her in a cell then you and Cait go home" He instructed as Tony simply nodded to tired to argue, simply wanting his bed, after all it had been a long 30 hours.

As Gibbs saw his team disappear in Tony's care he cursed silently as he followed the direction the young boy was going to, ready fo use his marine voice to scare the troublemaker into submission.  
As Gibbs got closer he was about to yell at the kid in his gunny voice only to stop as he heard the boy. Zooming in onto the boy, who was sitting by the pond right next to the lampost hence light shining on the small boy, Gibbs heart clenched as he saw the condition of the young boy, shivering in the cold, bruises evident on his face and arms, with snot and tears present.

Gibbs stopped and stood taking in the scene.

"H..hello D...davvey..I...I know...i'm la..later than u..usual..but..i couldn't...leave... The admiral...he...he was angrier today Dave...I...I keep being bad... He ..has to keep...to keep punishing me...and...why...w...why..cant i just ...learn by now..." He spoke softly to the ducklings tears filling his eyes.

'Wh...why wont he...he ...love me...I keep...s...screwing up...Dave...i...Just...want him...to love me'"

Gibbs heard the stuttering hoarse voice of the small boy and felt a knife stab into his heart as he heard the smalls boys chat with the ducks. He couldn't leave now. He had to help this boy...had to get him away from his abusive father. Careful to not scare the boy Gibbs took a deep breath before using his soft voice he used for children.

"Do the ducks make good conversation" he spoke softly sitting down on the grass a few feet away from the young boy who flinched when Gibbs spoke. Gibbs put his hands in the air showing he was no threat as young Tim looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes wide at the new guest.

As the young boy froze Gibbs jerked his heads at the ducks again.

"They your friends?" He tried again.

After a minute Tim slowly nodded as he gulped.

"T...this is D...Davey...And...t..thats...Ji..Jimmy" he stuttered.  
Gibbs smiled softly.

"They good listeners?"

Tim simply nodded his head.

"I've been told i'm a good listener too." Gibbs spoke softly as the young boy simply nodded and then looked up to the sky.

"You like the stars huh? There pretty aren't they"

"Y...yeah...M..My mom...she...she said...before she left...that..if i ..i loo..look up...she'll be there...and..Sa..Sarah t..too"

Gibbs nodded sighing as he realised his mom had died. The silence continued for a minute as Gibbs evaluated what his next move was to be until he saw and heard the shiver of the little boy. Slapping himself for not realising earlier that the boy must be freezing only in a loose shirt and thin material jeans he slowly got up, taking his coat of and moved closer to wrap the young boy in it. Not wanting to startle the boy Gibbs placed a soft hand on the boys shoulder only for him to gasp and whimper, getting up and limping a few feet.

"Please s..sir i'm.. I'm so..sorry...pl..please...i'll be - dont hurt me sir" the 10 year old boy begged as his back lurched in pain and the tears began to fall again.

"Hey hey shhh..i'm not gonna hurt you kid...I was just gonna give you my coat...its cold out here...whats you name?"

"Please sir i'm sorry please"

"Its okay son...its okay..i wanna help you.. son" He said slowly as he crouched down to the young boys eye level and took out his badge.  
"See"

Slowly the young boy moved forward and grabbed the badge out of Gibbs hands.

"N...navy p..police?" He said slowly as Gibbs nodded

"I want to help you...whats you name son?"

"T...Tim...But..you..c..cant help me...No..No one can."

"I Promise you i will Tim. My Names Gibbs. Wanna tell me how you got those nasty bruises on your face?"  
Tim shook his head rapidly as fear entered into his eyes.

"I..I ca-cant he'll...he said"

"Tim. I know your scared. But i can tell your a brave brave boy. I promise you i will protect you kay? Just tell me who hurt you?"

Timothy looked at the older man and knew he shouldn't trust him. Dont ask dont tell. But he had asked. He was the first person to ask. He looked at the mans eyes, trying to see deception or a trick but simply saw blue orbs that looked honest.

"M...my d...dad... he..he" And before Tim knew it he was running to the open arms of the navy police man and engulfed in a hug and he cried and cried. Gibbs felt the welts on the young boys back and the anger for the man that had done this had increased even though Gibbs thought it could not increase anymore.

"I got ya kid" Gibbs whispered to the trembling boy.

"I got ya"

"


End file.
